Crepúsculo al 360
by MapacheEstratega
Summary: Bella Swan, la chica más popular de la secundaria de Phoenix es exiliada al pueblo de Forks por problemas familiares. Allá se encontrará con Edward Cullen, un chico rebelde y mujeriego que guarda un secreto y pondrá su mundo de cabeza.
1. Nuevo Infierno Personal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la trama pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación. Prohibido el plagio.**

**

* * *

Nuevo Infierno personal**

¡Qué Mierda!

¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que se fuera?

¿Por qué no era el estúpido de Phil?

A buena hora mi mamá se quiso volver tonta, ciega, sordomuda y de paso se vino a encontrar con semejante espécimen como lo es mi padrastro Phil.

A buena hora lo vino a querer más que a mí.

A buena hora lo escogió a él antes que a mí.

Y muy en el fondo la odiaba por eso.

Ahogué un grito en mi almohada mientras pensaba en todo esto, eran la una de la mañana y yo no tenía sueño, no podía dormir, no mientras pensaba que tenía todo mi closet desocupado y mis maletas empacadas, porque en unas contadas horas tomaría un vuelo hacía Forks, el pueblo de mi padre para vivir con el.

Buen chiste, dirían los que me conocen: yo, Bella Swan, una de las chicas más populares de la secundaria de Phoenix, porrista, atleta y amante de la tecnología, me iría a vivir a un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, frío y boscoso, carente de valles, sol y centros comerciales; si, seguro es una broma. Y la verdad soñaba que así fuera.

No era que odiara los pueblos, ranchos y cosas relacionadas, simplemente no pertenecen a mi estilo de vida.

La pregunta sería ¿Por qué me iba entonces?, sencillo, mi convivencia con Phil, mi padrastro era definitivamente imposible, era un intenso, mandón, mantenido, fracasado, entre muchas otras cosas, pero lo que hizo que mi decisión fueran tal de no querer verlo ni en pintura fue una: un pervertido, el había intentado sobrepasarse conmigo.

Mi madre siempre me decía que siempre desde el día que me lo presentó como su novio lo traté mal, pero como no, si ese mismo día me di cuenta que clase de persona era, y que mi madre no veía, porque delante de ella el era un santo, pero delante de mí es un interesado. Recuerdo como odié el día cuando, hace unos cuantos meses atrás, mi mamá le dijo "sí" en el altar. Fue el peor día de mi vida.

De ahí en adelante mis días eran un infierno _mi infierno personal _me decía a mí misma, aunque fuera de casa mi vida siguió su curso normal, escuela, porras, salidas a los valles, al gran cañón o a los centros comerciales, fiestas con mis amigas… y mi novio Ryan.

Pero apenas llegaba de la escuela o de hacer cualquiera de las otras cosas, todo era una lucha. La mayoría de veces lo ignoré, pero un intento de abuso no es algo que se ignore, apenas le conté a mi mamá, ocurrió lo que mas temía, _no me creía__…_

Eso fue un golpe duro para mí, me puse histérica, le dije que yo no podía vivir con él, que era un antipático interesado que trataba de controlarme, pero simplemente ella no podía creer que su _perfecto esposo Phil fuese eso_; le dije como último recurso que si el seguía aquí, me iría a vivir con mi padre, sabiendo como ella odiaba que yo estuviera lejos con él en las vacaciones, pero su respuesta me dejó estupefacta:

"_Si te quieres ir, vete, pero no me separaré de Phil, si vives conmigo, tendrás que aceptarlo. Si no, puedes ir llamando a tu padre" _y añadió _"pero por gritarme de esa forma, te quitaré el auto"._

De ahí han pasado 5 días, donde llamé a mi padre dándole la noticia de que me iba a vivir con el, y él encantado, también estuve empacando mis cosas, despidiéndome de mis amigas, especialmente de Sophie, mi mejor amiga, y que no ha dejado de llorar desde que se enteró.

Lo peor fue cuando se lo dije a Ryan, y en vez de apoyarme o intentar hacer algo para que no me fuera, me cortó como lo más sencillo del mundo, argumentando de que si de verdad lo quería, no hubiese querido irme; hombres, definitivamente eran una basura, ¿Cómo podía esperar otra cosa? debo dejar de ver tantas películas románticas.

Llegado a este punto, me di cuenta de todo lo que perdería y quien sabe lo que ganaría, porque, como optimista que soy, esperaba que ese pueblo no fuese un desastre y que pudiera encontrar algunas de las cosas que me gustaban en Phoenix: amigos, fiestas, etc.

Cavilando en esto me quedé dormida sin sueños.

Pero mi letargo duró muy poco, porque pronto sentía mi despertador llamándome a un nuevo día. Ya eran las 7, debía prepararme para el vuelo, que saldría a las 11 con destino a Seattle, de allí una avioneta me llevaría a Port Angeles, donde mi papá me recogería para llevarme a su casa en Forks en su coche patrulla. _Oh qué horror, ¿tendré que viajar en ese coche todos los días?. _Debía comprarme un auto con mis ahorros apenas llegue a Forks.

Me levanté con el peor ánimo del mundo, no había dormido nada y los hechos del día de hoy seguramente no me iban a mejorar el humor; al llegar a la cocina hice un plato de cereales y me senté en uno de los asientos de la cocina americana.

- Bueno días, ¡Al fin se va la molestia de esta casa! - linda forma de comenzar la mañana, ¿es que no podía darme ni tres horas de respiro antes de irme? Al parecer no, claro, si no hace nada el muy mantenido.

- Si, para tu fortuna, y la mía - contesté tajante

- Oh, no lo creo, espero que llames para que cuentes como te fue en el horrendo pueblo -

- llamaré pero no será para hablar contigo - le respondí.

- menos mal, no me apetece hablar contigo niña caprichosa -

- ¡tu eres el menos adecuado para hablar de caprichos! ¡interesado! ¡imbécil! - le grité levantándome de la mesa.

- ¡Qué está pasando aquí! - gritó mi madre Reneé mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Nada - dije saliendo, sabiendo que tenía las de perder.

Me metí a mi habitación con los ojos aún llorosos, preparé mi neceser y entre al baño; y mientras estaba en la regadera, lloré.

Las lágrimas se confundían con el agua que salía, pero no podía pararlas, estaba muy triste, porque, a pesar de que me fui por mi propia voluntad de la cocina, mi mama ni siquiera llamó para preguntarme o algo. Fue indiferente conmigo como lo ha sido estos… días. Y eso no mejoraba mi estado de ánimo.

Duré más de media hora en el baño, cuando salí al primer piso después de haberme arreglado, no había nadie, ¿Dónde estarán?

Aproveché esos minutos de soledad para recorrer lo que hasta hoy sería mi casa:

La cocina donde niña hice tantos postres y desastres con mi mamá.

La sala, completamente amoblada con un lindo juego de muebles, dos cuadros que eran la adoración de Reneé y un televisor pantalla plana, en la que no vi más desde que llegó mi padrastro y la coronó como suya.

En el segundo piso, donde estaban las dos habitaciones cada una con su baño; en el mío, lleno de tantos recuerdos, y casi desocupado, solo estaba el escritorio y su juego de cama. Ese cuarto, guarda todos mis secretos, mis llantos, mis alegrías. Todo, queda tras esas paredes.

El cuarto de mi madre, estaba al otro lado del corredor, era espacioso, y no recuerdo haber entrado desde que Phil llegó, simplemente imaginarlo aquí con mi mamá me daba asco. En la pared habían algunos cuadros, y un corcho lleno de fotos mías y de Reneé. Siempre dije que mi madre tenía su lado juvenil. En su escritorio había una laptop y algunas joyas y cosméticos, junto a una foto mía de niña en un concurso de baile de la primaria. Iba a extrañar demasiado a mi madre, pero no me iba a arrepentir ahora.

Sentí una puerta abrirse, salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras.

- Oh, Bella, ya podías ir bajando las cosas, el vuelo sale a las once y ya son las nueve. Recuerda que debemos estar temprano para las revisiones y eso.

- OK mamá -

- Phil podrías… - _Claro que no podría, _ya me estaba imaginando la excusa que pondría el muy inepto.

- lo siento cariño, voy a revisar el auto, yo las llevaré al aeropuerto, así que iré a ponerle gasolina - Patético.

- no te preocupes, yo puedo sola - dije antes de subir a mi cuarto por las maletas.

Mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden, ya no pude evitar llorar otra vez.

Las lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin control, mientras veía todas mis cosas guardadas en las maletas, fotos, mi laptop, mi premios en porras, mi ropa, todo, junto conmigo iríamos a Forks a vivir una nueva vida.

La despedida fue más triste de los que esperaba.

Mi mamá a último momento fue que se le dio por llorar por mí, al parecer pensaba que era un juego o un berrinche, y que de verdad no me iría. Pero estaba equivocada.

Verla llorar hizo que quisiese retroceder los pasos que daba al avión y quedarme aquí con ella, pero al voltearme y verla abrazada con Phil, hizo ver que mi decisión era la mejor, así nos doliera a las dos.

* * *

-¡Bella, me alegro de verte! - dijo mi padre Charlie dándome un corto abrazo.

- hola, yo también me alegro de verte - le dije medio-cierto; me sentía mal todavía por Reneé, sin embargo ver a mi padre era darme cuenta que no todos los hombres eran unos idiotas. Igual sabía que mi padre había soñado con que viviera con él así sea unos meses, y eso me gustaba, saber que sí habían personas que me extrañaban.

Después de ese saludo, subimos a su carro patrulla -¡_horror! Mañana me compro un auto si me es posible - _me preguntó cosas sobre mi vida en Phoenix, las cuales contesté con cierta nostalgia, que creo que él notó.

Llegamos a su casa, _que desde hoy sería MI casa,_ me ayudó a bajar las maletas del auto de policía y las subió a mi habitación, lindo gesto de su parte. Luego bajó y me dejó para que me instalara. Definitivamente tenía trabajo que hacer.

Tenía que remodelar esta habitación _otra vez… _no hace ni dos meses la acomodé para mi estancia de dos semanas, y ahora tenía que hacerlo de nuevo. Charlie es demasiado descuidado. Las colchas estaban empolvadas, tenía que cambiarlas, al igual que trapear el piso y limpiar las empolvadas paredes.

Además de acomodar mi ropa, decorar el escritorio, colocar el corcho con fotos, entrar a Internet -_porque tiene que haber Internet-_, revisar los mensajes de texto…

Unas horas más tarde, ya había acomodado mi habitación, aunque no me convencía el amarillo de las paredes, no podía hacer nada por ahora.

Me puse a hablar con Sophie por el chat, donde me comentó algunos chismes de la última semana de clases, a la que no asistí; esto me planteó una pregunta _¿Dónde estudiaría el resto del semestre?_

Cuando terminé de ponerme al día con Sophie, esta pregunta seguía dando vueltas en mi mente. Así que decidí bajar a preguntarle a mi padre.

No me había dado cuenta cuanto había pasado, cuando vi a Charlie con una caja de pizza en las manos. _deben ser más de las ocho- _pensé.

- no se si querrás tomarte el trabajo de cocinera esta vez, pero hoy serás solo invitada - me dijo poniendo la caja de pizza en la mesa y ofreciéndome una porción.

- mmm gracias papá, igual cocinaré, o mejor dicho, _trataré de cocinar _el resto de los días, al fin y al cabo viviré aquí - dije un poco nostálgica mientras tomaba mi porción.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo durante el resto de la comida.

- extrañas Phoenix ¿cierto? - dijo Charlie rompiendo el silencio.

Suspiré.

- escucha, no te obligaré ni a volver ni a quedarte, si quieres, puedes vivir acá hasta que las cosas se calmen, y puedes volver des-

- no papá, mi decisión está tomada, no volveré mientras Phil siga con mi madre, solo que… no es fácil un cambio -

- entiendo… - dijo y después cambió de tema - debes estar cansada, ¿porque no subes y duermes? -

- si, buenas noches - me levanté, pero recordé algo - papá -

- dime Bella -

- ¿Dónde estudiaré?, es sábado, pero igual quiero saberlo -

- en la preparatoria de Forks - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- mmm OK, y… ¿me llevarás? - dije con un toque de vergüenza y miedo en mi voz.

Suspiró.

- sabía que pasaría esto - dijo - por eso, mañana vamos a ver autos -

- ¿me… comprarás… un auto? - dije asombrada.

- si, no es mucho lo que tengo, pero alcanzará para un auto dec-

- ¡gracias papá! - grité mientras los abrazaba.

- de nada Bells, ahora a dormir, Port Angeles queda algo lejos -

- esta bien, hasta mañana papá - le dije.

- hasta mañana Bella -

Bueno, al parecer, no había comenzado mal. Pero todavía quedaban muchos días por delante.

Amanecerá y veremos si aquí seguirá mi infierno personal.

* * *

**Bueno... he aquí la razón por la que mi otro fic está abandonadito... o si, la inspiración se fue para otro lado. Y alguien me comentó que si salía de este embrollo podía despejar mi cabeza y continuar con NYEE -mi otro fic- así que espero que resulte ^^**

**Me gusta mucho esta idea, ya que pocas veces se ve un personaje de la onda popular y fashion entre los protagonistas de las historias. Además que me llamó la atención de como hubiese sido si Bella fuera una líder y moderna, y Edward... algo diferente xD . **

**Este primer cap lo tenía hace meses, pero no lo recordaba hasta que lo leí otra vez hace unas semanas y poof... quise continuarlo. =P ****Espero y sea de agrado, este capítulo lo sentí muy soso, igual me gusta y quise dejarlo en esencia. **

**Tal vez no me quede tan bien el fic, ya que mi personalidad se puede decir es todo lo contrario a lo que planteo con Bella, pero conozco suficiente personal como para saber que pasa por la cabeza de niñas como este Ooc :P**

**Igual sepan que nunca dejaría nada botado. Espero me den sus opiniones para mejorar.**

******No se cuando tenga el próximo, quiero terminar primero con mi otro fic, aunque con este ya tengo bastante adelantado ^^, todo dependerá de mi estado de animo y de mis deberes universitarios y extracurriculares, ya que me la paso muy ocupada ?)**  


**Saludo de Mano Izquierda.**

**MaJo [MapacheEstratega]**


	2. Primeras Impresiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la trama pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación. Prohibido el plagio.

* * *

****Primeras impresiones.**

Ya era lunes, y hasta ahora todo iba tranquilo. A excepción del clima que seguía frío e inerte como cuando llegué, y me fastidiaba sobremanera.

Estacioné mi auto en el parqueadero de los engretados y rojos edificios de Forks High School, y ya con solo verlo me entraba la nostalgia. Iba a extrañar a mi enorme y colorida preparatoria de Phoenix.

Todavía estaba algo vacío, lo que me hizo ver que llegué un poco temprano, mejor para mí. No quería a un motón de chicos de pueblo mirándome como la última maravilla como me había advertido Charlie que podía ser. Al principio pensé que exageraba, pero cuando llegué con mi nuevo auto - un pequeño Golf, ni tan despampanante, pero que me satisfacía - a la casa y me puse a examinarlo, tenía a dos chicos y una chica de los cuales ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre encima de mí sorprendiéndome cuando me di cuenta que sabían mi nombre y cuando me dijeron que todo Forks sabía de mi llegada. Charlie me debía una grande.

Caminé hasta la recepción de la escuela, un cuartucho de 6x6 metros lleno de plantas y avisos en colores fluorecentes - ¡_horror! ¿Qué acaso nadie tiene sentido común con la decoración? - _y me encontré con una secretaria regordeta vestida como si estuviera veinte años atrás - _Nuevamente ¡Horror! ¿no me digan que la moda escasea aquí? -_

Dejé mis observaciones a un lado cuando me miraba con una cara extraña.

_- _este… ¿puedo ayudarla señorita? - me preguntó.

- si… me llamo Isabella Swan y soy-

- ¡Oh! La nueva estudiante… si, la hija del oficial Swan, enseguida te entrego tu horario - me dijo algo ¿emocionada? - te estábamos esperando - no me equivocaba, estaba emocionada.

No es que me sintiera mal con la atención, pero… era fastidioso.

No le dije nada mientras esculcaba las oxidadas gabetas de su escritorio hasta que encontró el papel que buscaba.

- aquí está tu horario - dijo mientras me lo entregaba - y esta es una hoja de registro, muéstrasela a los profesores para que la firmen ¿esta bien? -

- OK - le respondí sencillamente.

- que te valla bien - se despidió. No le respondí.

* * *

Las clases fueron sencillamente… un suplicio.

Todo el mundo me miraba y me perseguían, al principio pensé que era por mi ropa, que a pesar de ser casual (Unos _Jeans, _sandalias bajas y una camiseta) eran de marca, pero habían más chicas con modelos similares, así que la única razón por la que lo hacían era por ser _la nueva (_lo sentí raro porque casi siempre a los nuevos en Phoenix los apartaban)

La mayoría pareciera que estuvieran preparados para estar acompañándome a los salones como si esto fuera tan grande cómo para perderse. No me negaba por educación, pero la verdad sentía muy invadido mi espacio personal.

La única chica que me cayó bien fue Angela Weber de álgebra, puesto que fue la única que me trató como una chica más de su escuela y no como una maravilla, además que no me hizo preguntas incómodas.

Y por ella, en el almuerzo acepté sentarme con el grupo de chicos con el que estoy ahora, de los cuales ni sombra de sus nombres en mi cabeza.

Se encontraban dos chicos que recuerdo me acompañaron a dos clases. Una chica que por poco creo que me preguntaba mi marca de ropa interior, una que me miró con odio en toda la clase de Español que estuvimos juntas, y Angela, además de otros dos chicos y una chica que se me presentaron y empezaron a entrevistarme.

¿Qué aquí la gente no conocía la discreción y el disimulo?

A los minutos me di cuenta que no.

Un grupo de chicos venían entrando a la cafetería y todos voltearon a verlos. Y yo también lo hice.

Y pues, ellos si tenían sus razones.

¡Joder! Parecían sacados de una revista o de un comercial. Y que los miraran no parecía molestarles.

Entraron como en filas; los primeros eran una chica rubia, con un cuerpo envidia para cualquier chica de baja autoestima - _ósea, yo no, soy feliz siendo castaña, ¡además que no soy fea! Y las rubias son huecas- _y un chico de cabello crespo, alto y fornido, con un cuerpazo que se hacía ver bajo su camisa ajustada _- ¿acaso no tenía frío? - _venían agarrados de mano, por lo que deduje, eran novios.

Los segundos tampoco me costó deducir que también estaban juntos, se miraban con un sentimiento tan fuerte que daba asco: Una chica enana, pero muy linda, de pelo corto oscuro con mechones en varias direcciones -_le quedaba genial ese peinado, esta chica tiene estilo -_, su cara inspiraba ternura, pero a la vez firmeza y tesón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico era parecido al primero, pero rubio y más delgado y alto. Si no fuera porque sus ojos y su mano entrelazada con la de la chica lo hacían ver amoroso, diría que está sufriendo.

Y por último, entró un chico que…

¡Dios mío! Estaba buenísimo.

Su cabello tenía un tono que no sabría definir, entre rubio y rojo y lo llevaba prolija y rebeldemente despeinado. Sus facciones eran finas y rectas, como las de una escultura de Miguel Ángel. Era menos robusto que los dos chicos anteriores, pero tenía lo suyo, o más bien, estaba todo en la medida perfecta.

Y para rematar, llevaba una sonrisa torcida hacia un lado que junto a su elegante caminar lo hacía endemoniadamente sexy.

Y la lluvia de suspiros que escuché a mi alrededor confirmaban que no era la única en pensar eso.

Después de que los cinco tomaron sus bandejas, se sentaron en una mesa solos, alejados del resto, riendo quien sabe de qué.

Lo sabía, mínimo eran los reyes, lo populares, o como quiera que se les llame aquí. Me gustaría hablar con ellos, se ven interesantes.

- no los mires tanto Bella, jamás ganaras que te digan ni un "hola" por iniciativa propia - me dijo con desdén una de las chicas de la mesa donde estaba, creo que se llamaba Laura o algo así.

- ¿y eso? ¿qué son ellos? - pregunté.

- Son los Cullen y los Hale - dijo uno de los chicos.

- ¿y? - pregunté viendo que no continuaban y se quedaban callados, como si la simple mención de sus apellidos fuera suficiente para aclarar mis dudas.

- son como los niños maravilla de la escuela - me dijo Angela mirándolos con rabia ¿le habían hecho algo?

- Las dos chicas, la bajita Alice, y la rubia, Rosalie, fundaron el grupo de porristas aquí cuando llegaron hace dos años. Son un espectáculo. Además que son muy inteligentes - me dijo la chica que creo que se llamaba Jessica.

- los tres chicos, han sido los capitanes del equipo de fútbol desde que llegaron. Parece que volaran cuando corren y son muy fuertes, en especial Emmett - dijo otro de los chicos señalando al más fornido - también son inteligentes y cada uno se destaca a su manera, Jasper es un genio con la palabra y en historia -

- Edward le va genial en atletismo y con las asignaturas de naturales, parece un médico -

-Y Emmett es bueno con la matemática, además de ser el mejor jugador que tenemos -

Cada vez que escuchaba me quedaba más impresionada. Esos chicos si que son interesantes.

- y lo más impresionante - dijo Jessica - es que, Alice y Jasper, y Rosalie y Emmett están juntos, y viven juntos. Todos son hijos adoptados del doctor Cullen y su señora. Esa familia es rara -

- además que tienen mucho dinero, nada más hay que ver en los autos que vienen y en la casa que viven. Aunque nadie haya podido entrar en ella, es enorme por fuera - dijo con tono misterioso otro chico, creo que llamado Mike.

- ¿Por qué nadie ha ido a su casa? - pregunté extrañada.

- porque desde que llegaron siempre han sido ellos cinco, no se integran con más nadie… buen excepto Edward - me dijo Laura, o Lauren, no se.

Eso me inquietaba más, al parecer, eran algo exclusivos. Pero si ese Edward si se integraba mas… ese chico estaba captando mi atención.

- ¿qué hay con Edward? ¿es acaso más abierto? - pregunté

- ¿abierto? ¡ja! - dijo Ángela ya levantándose a botar su bandeja, la seguí junto con Jessica - a ese chico necesitan enseñarle modales y como se trata a una chica -

- relájate Angela, es normal que hayas caído en sus encantos - le dijo Jessica.

- quisiera saber qué tiene que hace que las chicas caigan a sus pies - dijo Angela.

- Caigamos, Angela, y respondiendo tu pregunta Bella, es algo extraño, es como si nos hipnotizara, pero a poco que no está buenísimo -

- pero dura como una semana persiguiéndote, y después de unos cuantos días te bota como basura -

- ¡no seas exagerada que tú fuiste una de las más afortunadas! Al parecer busca su chica perfecta, pero no la encuentra, como que ninguna de nosotras es lo bastante buena para él - habló Jessica por primera vez con aire desdeñoso.

Angela rodó los ojos y me dijo:

- así que Bella, si no quieres terminar en una más de su lista, será mejor que no le muestres interés -

- si, parece que leyera tu mente y supiera cuando estás interesada en él, pero no lo se para qué te advertimos, igual si él llega a coquetearte caerás redondita - dijo Jessica mientras se reía.

Iba a replicarles que no soy ninguna Idiota, sin ofenderlas, de uno u otro modo era cierto; pero sonó la campana que indicaba la siguiente hora.

No se quien se creía ese tal Edward, pero a pesar de ser un bombón, no tenía derecho de tratar así a las mujeres.

Una vez más lo confirmaba: la mayoría de los hombres son basura.

Me reí de mi chiste privado mientras me dirigía con Angela a mi siguiente clase: biología.

* * *

**Hola!  
**

**Gracias por el recibimiento que tuvo este fic, la verdad es que está gustando mucho la idea y ojalá que a ustedes también.**

**Hahahaha soy un poco mala, ya vemos que Bella conoció a los Cullen (Me acordé tanto de la película cuando escribí la llegada xD); les adelanto que en el próximo veremos que algo pasa con "Edwardcito" :P pero prometo actualizar rapidito, tengo muchas ideas para este fic.**

Voy a hacer unas aclaraciones también: Bella y Edward serán personajes un poco OOC (Out Of Character), aún así, el resto de personajes puede que no, o puede que exagere sus cualidades, el caso es que podrán ser distintos de una u otra forma. También decir que puede que el principio se parezca mucho a lo planteado por Nuestra querida Señora Meyer, pero irá cambiando a medida que avanzan los capítulos, sino, sería algo bien aburrido ¿no? xD

Gracias por los reviews y Alertas, me motivan bastante. ^^  


**Saludos  
MaJo [MapacheEstratega]**

PD: Para las que leen NYEE, estoy próxima a montar el capítulo, es que no había estado inspirada y las ideas no me eran claras, pero no demoraré mucho. 


	3. El Chico de Biología

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la trama pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación. Prohibido el plagio.**

* * *

**El Chico de Biología**

Atravesé la puerta del salón de bilogía con Angela mientras le contaba algunos detalles de mi vida en Phoenix, pero me detuvo.

- Siento dejarte sola Bella…, pero hmm, ya tengo compañero de… laboratorio - me dijo tímida y sonrojada ¿qué le pasaba?

- No hay problema - contesté confusa. Ni que fuera a gritarle, había sido muy cortés con solo acompañarme. Me pregunté si de pronto yo había actuado hosca o algo así, pero no lo creía.

Ella se fue a su asiento, al lado de un chico que había visto de refilón en la cafetería. Todavía sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonreí relajada, yo no era la del problema; era más que obvio que ese chico le gustaba. Ella era tímida, lo notaba a simple vista, tal vez cuando entremos mas en confianza le diera un empujoncito con el chico si todavía no se le acercaba.

Esperé a que entrara el profesor, a ver en qué puesto me asignaría. Suspiró dramáticamente antes de decirme, muy raro.

- te sentarás al lado de Cullen - me dijo, yo miré de reojo y con el seño fruncido al que sería mi acompañante de asiento, estaba mirándome con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro - pero por favor - me dijo el profesor antes de entregarme la planilla de firmas - no te desconcentres ni dejes que él te desconcentre, sino, te saco de clase ¿está claro? -

Asentí enojada mientras caminaba a mi puesto, era el penúltimo al lado de los ventanales. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese profesor? Yo no iba a ser ningún juguete de Edward Cullen. Si todas las chicas de este instituto lo habían sido, yo sería la diferencia.

Y se lo dejaría claro a Cullen desde el principio. Lo primero sería ignorar comentarios comprometedores, sólo hablaría por cortesía. Total sería mi compañero de asiento y yo soy muy sociable.

Pero cuando llegué a mi asiento, me llevé una sorpresa.

Ya Cullen no sonreía. Tenía las manos en la boca y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. ¿le pasaba algo malo?

Pero recordé la sonrisa de hace algunos segundos: era a medio lado y llena de picardía. No lo negaré, era una bella sonrisa. Y ahora lo veía como con cara de sufrimiento. Qué cambio de lo más extraño.

Me senté y murmuré un suave "hola" como saludo. Total ya él debe saber quien era yo, así que la presentación por mi parte la sentía de más, además no quería darle cabida a una conversación que me distrajera.

Esperé a que me respondiera, pero no lo hizo, así que lo miré de reojo.

Su posición era tensa, tanto que me daba miedo. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados del asiento, tomando tan fuerte el banco que parecía que lo iba a partir en pedazos. Su boca era una mueca… una mueca de dolor que se veía reflejada en toda su cara.

Mi escrutinio fue lo suficientemente notable como para que él me girara la vista y me viera fijamente.

Sus ojos era negros, de un negro que mostraba odio, dureza, pero a la vez… brillaban con un extraño deseo. Su mirada me intimidó lo suficiente como para dejarlo de ver.

- Lo siento - susurré bajo. Él no me contestó, sino que siguió con esa posición.

Y me refiero, a toda la clase.

No le presté atención al profesor. Este chico me distraía más así, hosco e indiferente, que galán y atrevido. No entendía su actitud. No me la esperaba. Todas las chicas hablaban maravillas de él, y los chicos lo miraban con envidia. ¿acaso le era yo repulsiva?

¡No! ¡claro que no! Apenas me conocía. No olía mal ni mucho menos. No había cruzado palabra con él. Era inaudito que me odiara.

El timbre sonó sorprendiéndome y Cullen salió corriendo inhumanamente rápido, como si hubiera estado deseando que la clase acabara. No se porqué, pero me sentí ofendida.

Me encontré con Angela en el pasillo y otro chico que había visto en biología, Mike, creo. A la primera le tocaba literatura, y a Mike y a mí gimnasia, así que me fui junto con él.

Me preguntaba cosas de mi vida como lo habían hecho todos -excepto Cullen, claro- hasta que me dijo algo que preferí no haber escuchado.

- oye, ¿qué le hiciste a Cullen?, él no se comporta así, mucho menos con las chicas -

- ¿así cómo? - me hice la tonta - no hablé mucho con él, no parecía muy sociable -

- a eso me refiero - me contestó cuando ya íbamos a los vestidores - generalmente los profesores no quieren que nadie se siente con él, porque distrae a las chicas, y a los chicos los molesta -

- que extraño, yo no le hice nada - hablé con tono indiferente, pero por dentro me moría de ira - en fin, tal vez amaneció con el pie izquierdo, no me interesa -

Le di la espalda a Mike y entré al vestidor de chicas antes de delatarme ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a Edward Cullen conmigo? ¿qué le hice?

Gimnasia era una de mis clases favoritas, pero hoy en mi primer día no le puse mucha dedicación. Parecía un robot mientras trotaba en la pista y hacía los ejercicios por inercia. Mi mente solo pensaba en una cosa:

Edward Cullen y su trato para conmigo en biología.

Definitivamente hablaría con él. Todavía tenía esperanza de que ese problema no fuera conmigo, que sólo hubiera sido un mal día y se desquitó con la nueva estudiante. Me molestaría, pero no más que si me odiara por razones desconocidas o por estúpidos chismes. Ahí si me cabrearía. No soy moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero si me vas a odiar, hazlo por algo que sea certero.

Tenía clara mi decisión, hablaría con él mañana antes de que comenzara la clase. Aclararía todo el asunto antes de que pasara a mayores.

Ya al final del día me dirigía a entregar la planilla de firmas de los profesores a la secretaría. Cuando abrí la puerta me llevé una sorpresa.

- por favor, hágalo por mí, no soporto esa clase, ya di biología antes y es muy aburrida verlas otra vez. Hágalo por mi Sra. Coope y haré lo que sea -

Edward Cullen estaba buscando un cambio de su clase de biología. Lo escuché todo apenas entré. Esa habitación era tan pequeña.

Oh, no… La cólera me recorría en la sangre.

Mientras miraba absorta, la puerta se cerró sola, captando la atención de las dos personas que estaban adentro. La secretaria me miró con indiferencia mientras Cullen no quitaba su mirada de odio hacia mí.

- ¿sabe qué? Déjelo así - le dijo cortante a medida que salía del recinto pasando por mi lado.

Yo llegué rápidamente al mostrador, coloqué la hoja de firmas y salí corriendo de ahí sin dedicarle ni mirada ni saludo a la Sra. Coope.

No esperaría hasta mañana. Aclararía ahora mismo todo.

- ¡Cullen! - llamé cuando lo logré alcanzar, en el aparcamiento.

No contestó enseguida, sino que detuvo su andar acelerado sin verme.

- ¿Que quieres? - dijo entre dientes y en un susurro tan bajo que por poco no lo escuchaba. Todavía me daba la espalda.

- ¿puedo saber que tienes conmigo? - le dije. No me respondió, así que seguí hablando - ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal? Yo no te hice nada, soy la nueva estudiante y no te conozco de nada - me fui acercando a él, pero se alejaba sin decirme nada; un gran grupo de estudiantes nos miraba - mira, soy una chica que le gusta dejar las cosas claras. Tú no me caes mal, lo único que se de ti es tu nombre y algunos… rumores, pero no te odio, entonces ¿Por qué me odias tú? -

Lo último lo dije apropósito, esperara a que se retractara y dijera que no me odiaba, no podía, era irracional que me odiara. Esperaba a que dijera que no le gustaban las chicas como yo o algo por el estilo; que le recordaba a una exnovia que lo había hecho sufrir o que se le había muerto un perro y se había desquitado.

- Porque llegaste a existir - me dijo claramente y sin remordimientos, ya mirándome con sus ojos negros.

Me quedé congelada en mi sitio. No sabía qué decir.

Es volvió a dar vuelta caminando tranquilamente, como si hubiésemos estado hablando de una estupidez.

Si antes estaba confundida y enojada. Ahora estaba en shock, confundida, enojada, y ofendida.

_Esto no se queda así. - _me dije antes de montarme a mi auto para irme a casa.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Hoy estoy corta de palabras, estoy algo cansada (¡Vivan los carnavales carajo! xD) así que sólo daré las gracias a aquellas personas que siguen la historia y a aquellas que me han dejado reviews, hay unos por ahí que me han sonrojado ^^**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. (Si Dios quiere, tal vez el martes, es que estamos de festivos así que de pronto me ponga a escribir)**

**Saludos.**

**MaJo [MapacheEstratega]**


	4. Corazones Rotos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la trama pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación. Prohibido el plagio. **

* * *

**4. Corazones Rotos.**

- y pues Sophie, el idiota me dijo que me odiaba ¡por existir!, o sea, ¡a él que le pasa! ¡es un imbécil! - grité impaciente mientras le contaba a mi amiga Sophie de Phoenix lo que había pasado con Cullen hoy en la escuela. Todavía yo no creía como me había tratado.

- hmm… es un poco raro - contestó ella después de escuchar mi relato y despotricar al final - debe haber alguna razón lógica… -

- eso pensé, pero adivina ¡no la hay! O por lo menos no la veo, es decir, ¡ni siquiera lo había conocido al muy estúpido! -

- lo se, lo se, cálmate, insultándolo no lograrás nada, ¿y si sufre problemas mentales? Tal vez le recordaste alguien de su pasado que lo traumó o, puede que sea bipolar, sufra de control de ira -

- no lo se - respondí dudosa. De todos los comentarios que había escuchado sobre Edward hoy, ninguno se refería ni por asomo a que él tuviera enfermedades mentales - el caso es que me molestó mucho, ¡ay! Y ni pensar de que me toca soportar el resto del año de biología a su lado -

- ¿no será eso lo que te molestó? - me dijo.

- ¿ah? - le contesté confundida.

- Conociéndote como te conozco Bella Swan, seguramente estarás molesta porque no te prestó ni pizca de atención como lo hacía con otras chicas -

- ¡ja! ¡me ofendes Sophie! ¡claro que no es eso! - en parte si lo era, me hirió el ego considerablemente, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta - apenas lo conozco -

- tú misma me dijiste que era muy atractivo, y a ti te gusta a atención -

- pero, ¡arg! ¿sabes? No quiero hablar más de eso, más bien cuéntame novedades de allá en Phoenix -

- este… no hay mucho que contar - me dijo titubeante. Me estaba escondiendo algo.

- ¿estás segura? Siempre hay chismes sueltos - Inquirí.

- ehhh, ¿por qué no mejor te conectas a Internet? Así te enterarás de lo que pasa -

- Sophie, el Internet que tengo en este pueblo abandonado es una porquería, además, si hay algo ¿cierto? ¡dime! - grité desesperada.

- No quieres saberlo - confesó. Y yo ya veía por donde iba la cosa.

- es sobre Ryan - afirmé.

No me respondió - ¡Sophie! - grité.

- ya ya ya, esta bien, Ryan está… saliendo con… Lorraine -

Cuando escuché eso, creo que le podía hacer competencia a cualquier estatua de por ahí.

_¡Oh Dios Mío! Esto no podía estar pasando. _pensé para mis adentros.

- ¿Bella? ¿estás ahí? Dime que no te has muerto - me dijo Sophie con angustia al otro lado de la línea.

- No, estoy bien - dije desanimada.

- Creo que no debí habértelo dicho, perdóname -

- no te preocupes, estoy bien - mis ojos se estaban nublado. Estúpidos sentimientos - Sophie mi padre viene pronto, y tengo que hacerle la comida, y como no es mi fuerte, creo que debo comenzar a hacerla ahora -

- Oh, esta bien, hablamos luego entonces - me despidió.

- Ok, hasta luego -

- No te deprimas Bella - me animó - tal vez vengan cosas mejores para ti -

- ojala, ya no quiero pensar más en ese idiota - dije. Sophie rió.

- Adiós Bella -

- Adiós So - colgué, mientras suspiraba sonoramente, acostándome boca arriba en el sofá.

El mundo estaba en contra mía verdaderamente.

No podía decir que había olvidado completamente a Ryan, habíamos durado más de tres meses, casi cuatro, de novios; y de un momento a otro no lo iba a odiar. Sin embargo, me resigné a que era un completo idiota cuando me terminó de forma tan fácil y cortante. Había tratado de no pensar en ello mientras me encontrase aquí…

Y lo había logrado hasta que Sophie me dijo que estaba saliendo con Lorraine.

Que saliese con una chica a sólo tres días de haber terminado conmigo era sin duda humillante; demostraba que falta no le hacía, aún así, era soportable hasta cierto punto. Pero que saliera con Lorraine, mi mayor enemiga, que me había jodido la existencia durante varios años… era sin duda doloroso.

No pude evitar llorar. Mínimo se estarían riendo a costas de mí en este instante. Seguramente no estaban saliendo desde estos tres días. Seguramente Ryan…

No, Ryan no me pudo haber engañado con ella.

_¡Joder! Si lo hizo, no puedo engañarme de esta manera. En dos días imposible que formalizaran algo, y menos con la fama de zorra de Lorraine. _

Pasé el resto del día llorando, y para cuando llegó mi padre, alegué un resfriado consecuencia del cambio de clima. Él no dijo más nada más que no fuese que me tomara unas pastillas, igual su ceño fruncido me mostraba que no me creía.

Me fui a mi habitación después de comer. Y seguí hundiéndome en mi miseria.

_Un chico me odia el primer día de clases, y descubro que mi exnovio me engañaba y sale con la mujer que más me odia._

Mi estancia en Forks es de todo, menos placentera.

Cuando llegué al instituto, ya era un poco tarde y había bastante gente en los pasillos. Me alegré que nadie me atacara como ayer con sus preguntas a costa mía. Ya no era el centro de atención, mejor para mí porque mi humor era de perros.

No había visto a Edward Cullen en todo el día, pero sí a sus hermanos por los pasillos, quienes me daban miradas desdeñosas. ¿acaso ellos también me _odiaban_? No di más vueltas al respecto.

Para la hora del almuerzo preferí sentarme sola, no quería molestar a nadie ni que nadie lo hiciese, así que le dije a Angela que se fuera con sus amigos, más se quedó conmigo. Me dijo que a veces no se sentía cómoda con ellos, además que no quería dejarme sola. La acepté porque de verdad me caía bien.

- estas muy rara Bella - me dijo antes de morder un sándwich que había comprado

- No lo puedes saber, no me conoces sino de un día - le dije cortante.

- pero puedo deducir que no eres así, en tus ojos veo tristeza -

No le respondí, me sorprendí que fuese tan observadora. De un momento a otro se sonrojó.

- perdóname, no debí meterme, debes pensar que soy una chismosa - me dijo.

- no, tranquila - le respondí - se detectar cuando hay morbo en una pregunta, pero noto que si estás preocupada - era verdad. Y me asombraba que se hubiese encariñado tan rápido conmigo.

- es por lo que pasó ayer con Edward, ¿Cierto? - me dijo.

Yo no sabía que contestar.

- en parte - dije secamente después de unos segundos.

Otro silencio.

- no te pierdes de nada con que él no te acepte. Considérate afortunada - cortó después de unos minutos. La miré confundida.

- es mejor que Edward no se fije en ti - me explicó - te empezará a seguir, te coqueteará, tu caerás y te botará a un tacho de basura en cuanto vea a otra -

- ¿qué pasó entre Cullen y tú, Angela? - le inquirí.

Me respondió después de muchos segundos y con la cara completamente roja.

- como a todas las chicas, Edward me gustaba - suspiró - pero no fue algo momentáneo ni una simple atracción, de verdad me gustaba, inclusive, fue algo con el tiempo. Ni siquiera me fijé en él hace dos años cuando llegó a esta escuela -

- ósea, que te enamoraste de él -

- puedes llamarlo así - continuó - poco tiempo de darme cuenta de que me gustaba, él empezó a seguirme, cuando nunca lo había hecho, me invitaba a salir, y me coqueteaba. Yo vi la oportunidad de mi vida… y pues empecé a salir con él -

- ¿y luego te terminó? -

- duramos como un mes mas o menos, la relación más larga que le conocían a Edward. De un momento a otro lo noté demasiado distante, y… me terminó - lo dijo con tanta rabia que me extrañó que no llorara. Ella era fuerte - me dijo que ya no podíamos seguir, que no nos complementábamos y que lamentaba no sentir lo mismo que yo -

- eso quiere decir que él… - le interrumpí con rabia.

- si, Bella, él no sentía nada por mí, jugó con mis sentimientos, de eso ya hace más de medio año -

Otro silencio nos invadió.

- lo siento Angela, Cullen es un imbécil - dije - como todos los hombres -

- no todos - murmuró bajo, pero la escuché. Entonces recordé el chico de biología.

- eso es por tu compañero de biología, se nota que te gusta - le dije sonriendo. Y ella se sonrojó hasta la médula. No pude evitar reír después de tanto drama.

- ¡Bella! - me reprochó.

- A que es con él, no lo niegues -

- pues, si… - confesó - pero Ben, él es… distinto a todos los chicos que he conocido, es atento, caballeroso, es-

- ya, ya entendí - le dije cortante. No quería escuchar nada que ver con el amor reciente. Me hace recordar a la escoria de Ryan.

- perdóname. No pensé que te afectara tanto - se disculpó.

Y el sentimiento de culpa me invadió.

- No, discúlpame tú a mí, no tienes la culpa de que mi exnovio sea un idiota - le confesé.

- ¿terminaron? - me preguntó.

- un día antes de llegar a Forks, y ya está saliendo con la chica que me hizo la vida imposible -

- Oh, que mal, malinterpreté tu situación, pensé que era con Edward; lo siento, se me olvida que tu vida era otra antes de Forks -

- No hay problema, él también tiene parte - sonreí. Ahora que ya me había desahogado me sentía mejor.

Era la hora y no entendía como me abría tanto con esta chica. Yo no era así, generalmente desconfiaba de todo el mundo, había demasiada gente chismosa. A la única que le contaba todas mis cosas era a Sophie. Lo demás era fachada.

Ángela fácilmente podía decir todo lo que estoy pasando, o generar un chisme a costa mío. Pero no le temía, extrañamente confiaba en esta recién conocida.

El timbre sonó, llamándome a mi martirio.

- vamos Bella, tenemos clase -

- si - dije entre dientes.

- vamos Bella, puedes soportarlo - me sonrió.

- lo haré si puedes coquetearle a Ben - le guiñé el ojo. Ella se sonrojó otra vez.

- ya para Bella - dijo avergonzada.

- ya, esta bien, se te va a ir toda la sangre a tu mejillas - dije en broma, y reímos juntas.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el cuarto cap de esta historia. Y ya prometo que no me demoro, porque el 5 está casi listo! =)  
****Estoy de prisa, así que solo agradezco lo Rw y las alertas. ¡Muchas Gracias!**

**¡Saludos!**

**MapacheEstratega**


End file.
